<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensory by Cheshire_Hearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799556">Sensory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts'>Cheshire_Hearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prowl Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Gen, Humor, Jazz regrets some decisions he made, M/M, Prowl Week 2020, Prowl isn't too pleased about those decisions either</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz gets sprayed by a skunk and Prowl does not want him within 10 feet of himself and the Ark. Everyone is miserable, but Prowl has a plan to remotely clean Jazz off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prowl Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prowl Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sensory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4's Prompt for Prowl Week was Sensory. I actually had no idea what to write, but you can all thank my German Shepherd for this fic. He got sprayed last night and I couldn't stop snickering over the idea of Jazz trying to pet/pick up a skunk and getting sprayed xD<br/>Not to mention the time my mom drove over a skunk in my brother's old car (the skunk was fine since he was in the middle of the road and they're basically flat) He sprayed the entire undercarriage and the ac was on. We did not drive the little Subi for about a month XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Prowl snapped, doorwings flared out aggressively behind him and plating fluffed up. His chemoreceptors burned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please? It’s not like I planned this, Prowler. I just wanna take a shower an’ rinse it all off o’ me.” Jazz pleaded. His plating had slicked down closer to his protoform and Prowl was certain that was only making the situation worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are absolutely certain it was a small, black and white creature with a fluffy tail that sprayed you?” Prowl asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jazz sounded miserable and tried his hardest to look even more so. “It was cute and reminded me o’ ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick search on the Internet and Prowl knew everything he needed to know. A skunk. His mate had been sprayed by a skunk. A notorious Earth creature that everyone and everything avoided because of its spray. And, of course, Jazz was the one Autobot who had decided to walk up and try to pet one. He was also going to ignore the fact that such a creature had reminded Jazz of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. There had to be a way to remove the stench. Prowl found it hard to believe the humans wouldn’t have come up with a clever way to remove the smell since it appeared to be a big issue from the search results alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After more internet searches, Prowl was beginning to realize it wasn’t a simple thing. Even with his processor power and speed, Jazz’s plight looked hopeless. A lot of sites said tomato juice or sauce could remove the smell but pretty much everyone agreed that remedy did absolutely nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prowl, please. It really smells,” Jazz pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prowl took his focus off the searches and glared at Jazz when he shuffled forward a bit more. “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> get any closer. And I know, I can smell you just fine all the way over here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were barely fifteen feet apart and Prowl was sure he’d have to turn his chemoreceptors off soon if he didn’t want them to get damaged. He wondered briefly how Jazz was faring. Not good, he was sure. Apparently, the skunk had sprayed him point-blank in the face. The more Prowl searched, the more he found out dogs had a tendency to get sprayed in the same manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Praxian looked over at his mate and noticed the bright, pleading visor. Jazz was even doing a pretty good impression of puppy dog eyes; even with his visor Prowl knew what Jazz was trying to pull. This wasn’t the first time Jazz had gotten into something and tried to coax Prowl into forgiving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not allowed in the Ark until I can find a suitable remedy for removing that smell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A trip ta the wash racks should do it,” Jazz said. He started moving forward again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prowl’s wings shot straight up and then arched out. “Not another step or else!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jazz froze. “But Prowler,” he whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not budging on this. I wouldn’t budge on this even if it was the Prime who got sprayed. Give me time to figure out the best and quickest way to get that off of you. Until then you can wait out here and be an example as to why we don’t walk up to and pick up random Earth creatures. A number of sites claim that smell will work its way into anything and everything even if it was not sprayed directly onto something. I don’t need the entire Ark smelling like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jazz deflated and flopped down to the ground, clearly pouting at his mate. Prowl kept searching, hoping to find some way of getting rid of the smell. A few minutes in and he was losing hope before realizing he was still looking at how to get it off of dogs. He quickly changed his search to see if there was any way to remove the smell from a vehicle. So what if cars didn’t go around picking up skunks, the probability of no one ever having hit one was so small, Prowl didn’t bother calculating it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first article that popped up with his new search looked promising and the more he looked into it, the more it appeared people knew how to get it off of cars. Funny, how humans were able to agree on one remedy for skunk spray removal from cars, but hadn’t been able to agree on one good way to remove it from their pets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prowl looked up at Jazz and felt a pang in his spark. His mate looked so dejected, drawing circles and things in the dirt around him. Sure he’d been sprayed about thirty minutes away from the base, but he’d only been sitting there for possibly five minutes. Seven at the most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jazz?” Prowl called and Jazz immediately looked up, face full of hope. “I have found a way to remove the smell, but you will have to wait out here while we collect the supplies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank Primus! I can’t take it anymore. It’s awful, Prowler.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know. I can smell you from over here.” Jazz just stuck his tongue out at him. Prowl resisted the urge to roll his optics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bumblebee arrived at the Ark’s entrance a few minutes after Prowl sent him the list of needed supplies and a comm. about how vital it was that they get the items as soon as possible. The yellow mini bot had a huge grin on his face until the smell hit his chemoreceptors. Prowl didn’t think such a happy mech could have ever made such a face before today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he said, “it really is horrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah no kidding. Now I know why you asked for a couple of fire hoses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what was that ‘bout fire hoses?” Jazz asked, a worried tone to his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Prowl called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bumblebee helped him get everything set up in no time at all. Jazz fidgeted and shuffled in place the whole time, getting snapped at by Prowl if he tried to move forward at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, we’re ready to go,” Bumblebee said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ‘bout slaggin’ time!” Jazz complained, taking a few steps forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you not to move,” Prowl snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jazz froze mid-step, looking over at Prowl right as he raised a hose. Liquid solution hit Jazz squarely in the face. He sputtered and flailed, trying to keep his balance. Bumblebee followed Prowl’s lead and sprayed the black and white Porche down. Jazz quickly found his footing and stood there; it wasn’t like he could do much about it. Whatever solution they were spraying him with eventually ran out and Jazz heaved a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are not done yet.” Prowl said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? Ya can’t be serious? After all o’ that, ya can’t have more ta do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the solution Jazz, now we have to rinse it off,” Prowl said matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and let’s hope it was enough. If not, someone’s going to have to go get more vinegar. You’re just lucky we had some laying around.” Bumblebee added with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jazz sighed and stood with his arms out. He was ready to get this all over and done with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prowl collapsed in his berth, letting his optics offline with exhaustion. After the day he’d had, he deserved some downtime. Jazz’s run-in with the skunk had just been the start of a crazy afternoon. Sideswipe had gotten into a prank war, again, and somehow Grimlock had gotten himself stuck in a new tunnel. The Dinobot refused to say why there was a new tunnel heading off into the mountainside, but Prowl had his suspicions. There had also been a minor brawl in the rec room and no one would come forward with who started it and why. The cameras had malfunctioned too, so Prowl had been left to decide what kind of punishment everyone involved ended up with and then listen to them all complain about said punishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now every part of his frame ached and his chemoreceptors still hadn’t recalibrated after the skunk ordeal. Prowl let his doorwings extend out and wave in the cool air a bit. He felt Jazz open the door and followed his progress through the room with the sensors on his doorwings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jazz let a servo trail lightly across one wing as he climbed in next to Prowl. The Praxian let out a loud sigh of air and smiled when Jazz cuddled against his side. He made the mistake of taking a deep invent. He froze. His frame stiffened and he turned his helm slowly to stare at Jazz’s concerned face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha? What is it? Ya forget something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you still smell like a skunk.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>